


to the beat.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [43]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Blood, Caretaking, First Kiss, Hamburg Era, M/M, No Dialogue, Short One Shot, pre-fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "Kinda fluffy Mcstarr. Playing the drums for a long period of time, Ringo has gotten a bit hurt, there might be a little blood on those drumsticks, and Paul takes care of him."





	to the beat.

1960,

Paul had played an amazing set together with his band The Beatles. And it was followed by an even more amazing one (in his own opinion, he was sure it wasn’t shared by John) by the band Rory Storm and The Hurricanes. They were handsome bunch; especially the drummer whom he had set his eyes on since the day he first saw him. Ringo Starr was his name. Surely not his legal but it was wonderful none the less. 

He played magnificently. So much better than their own drummer and, God, did he want his hands on him. For… band reasons, of course. They could use an upgrade in drumming if they wished to really succeed.

The set lasted a for hours and Paul had done nothing but sip a room temperature beer while watching the drummer go at it on the cymbals and drums. John and the rest had long since gone their own ways with some girls and whatnot. The band played the classics that Paul loved. He especially liked when they did ‘ _Whole Lotta Shakin’ Goin’ On_ ’ and when, at the end, Ringo had his own little number that he did so well during something they called ‘ _The Starr Hour_ ’ which was… fantastic.

Once the playing was over and they slowly went off the stage; Paul rushed to greet them. He yelled Ringo’s name over the crowd and was greeted with a firm handshake that pulled him into half a hug and he immediately felt himself blush. They had met before. Paul would even dare to call them friends; though he was unsure of how mutual the feeling was. They had played together on multiple occasion when Pete, for several different reasons, couldn’t play.

He withdrew his hand from the smaller man and noticed a feeling of soft moistness on his hands that he knew not to be sweat. He glanced at his hand and noticed a faint redness. Blood! His eyes widened and he stared back at Ringo who seemed to have noticed the same on his own hands. He shrugged before he quickly was taken by surprise by Paul dragging him by the hands towards the bathrooms. 

Ringo stared silently at the panicking Paul who switched between asking him if he was alright while looking at him, his voice had raised a pitch or two, and looking the way they were heading. 

The door to the male restroom was forcibly pushed open and Paul dropped his hands and hurried to turn on the sink on cold and stared at Ringo’s reflection in the mirror as he slowly made his own way to the sink. Paul said nothing as he guided Ringo’s calloused bleeding hands with his own soft ones to under the cool water and silently watched the blood drip into the sink and wash away with the water. It was a sharp contrast against the dirty iron sink that had probably seen it’s fair share of blood in its time at the club.

Paul carefully felt the soft cushions of the tips of Ringo’s fingers. He had no plasters and had to content himself on slowly petting and wiping away the small bubbles of blood-forming out of the small scars while trying to think of something to say; if anything at all. Could talking make this awkward?

He heard a deep voice thank him and looked up to see Ringo’s wonderful blue eyes stare back at him in the reflection of the mirror. He nodded and turned around to continue the budding conversation but was swiftly interrupted with a pair of soft lips on his own. He was stunned for a short moment before kissing the drummer back; much to his delight as a wet hand came to rest on Paul’s flushed cheek. He felt something getting smeared across his cheek as the kiss deepened, but he couldn’t get himself to care as he was (in his mind) in the midst of the closest thing to heaven.


End file.
